Zetsune Oto
Zetsune Oto ''(絶音 オト)'' '''is a fanloid character that is half Vampire. He is a derivative of Megurine Luka and is also a Hagane. He is a member of the Zetsune Project and a affiliate to the Berubetto Project. History Zetsune Oto endured many changes. Previously, the main project of the ZETSUNE PROJECT team was Anya. At the same time the team consisted of 8 people and had the name New Diva Project (NDP). After leaving almost all the people, the project was temporarily closed, and the team leader had to work on a second fanloid, named Oto. Previously, the code name was “Akumune Oto” (Akuma - devil, Ne - sound) and the design was done in MMD. But then the team received new members and the leader wanted to change the design of Oto. This was entrusted to the leader’s right hand, AnyaAndTenshi. In the end came out a fanloid Zetsune Oto. It was planned that Anya would be Oto's girlfriend, but at the moment the team is not going to work on their relationship, giving the fans freedom of thoughts and actions between the two. Feedback TBA Creation Name Originally, his name was going to be “Akumune Oto” (Akuma - devil, Ne - sound). Later changed to his current name. Now his surname Zetsune that translated as exquisite sound (絶妙な(Zetsumyōna) - exquisite, 音 '''(Ne) - sound). Oto - オト. Oto's name is a purely Japanese name that means nothing. Design TBA Personality Zetsune Oto becomes a vampire if he is angry or forced. He has two pets: Jack the bat and Kori the Husky dog. He dreams of being loved by fans, dreams of being as popular as Kaito and Len. He is very dreamy. He likes to attract attention to himself. He is ready to do anything to achieve great popularity. When he is Hagane Oto (the vampire), he prefers blood instead of tomato juice and is a romantic person. Voice Configuration Zetsune Oto uses the voicebanks of Megurine Luka and UNI to sing.vocal settings Trivia * Oto's chara item is tomato juice. * Zetsune Oto's cloak bears a striking resemblance to Clio Delon's cloak from the anime Beyblade Burst Evolution.Clio Delon (Beyblade Burst) * The basis for the hairstyle for Oto was taken from the hair of the character Shu Kurenai from the anime Beyblade Burst.Shu Kurenai (Beyblade Burst) * Oto's design was based on Kaito's design. * The initial voice should've been Miku Hatsune, but due to the strong similarity with Mikuo's, the ZETSUNE PROJECT team was to change the settings to Len. But in the end, Megurine Luka was chosen for the voice of Oto. * In the Korean version of Zetsune Oto, his Korean voicebank received a new design. The basis of this design was Ray (Unknown, Choi Saeran) from the otome game Mystic Messenger.Saeran Choi (Mystic Messenger)Saeran design used in artwork * The Korean voicebank is the first and so far the only Oto's voicebank that received its box art cover and official art. * Zetsune has two pets, Jack the bat and Kori the husky.pets * Now he has an official twitter account References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Zetsune Project Characters Category:Zetsune Project Category:Voice of Megurine Luka Category:Voice of UNI Category:Original